Juan Dela Cruz
Juan "Maigy" Dela Cruz is the main protagonist of the 2013 Filipino titular series, Juan Dela Cruz and its midquel'' My Little Juan''. He is the current tagabantay (lit.guardian) who protects the townspeople from the aswangs with the legendary Bakal na Krus, an iron cross that can transform into various weapons. He has romantic interest with Rosario. Juan also works with the Kapatiran, an organization who also protects people from the aswangs. Origin Juan was raised as an orphan in a church by the parish priest, Fr. Ramoncito "Cito" Gonzales. He was loathed by the townspeople due to his temper except by the priest who he considers as his father. At some point the priest was killed by a thief and Juan ended up in Quiapo. Juan carried the values that his surrogate father thought to him. According to Juan his mother died during childbirth and was clueless of his father's current wereabouts. Unknown to him, his father is the Haring Aswang and the prophesized Anak ng Dilim, destined to lead the aswangs to take over the whole human race. Personality As a child Juan was mischievous but goodhearted. He was misunderstood as a child by the townspeople, in one instance tried to "help" a man reanacting Christ's passion as penance by pouring alcohol to the man much to the anger of the later. His classmates either bullies him or were told to stay away from Juan due to his delinquent behaviour. He was also branded as "Son of the devil" due to instances that he exhibits his superhuman abilities. As a young man, Juan was a care-free, good-spirited and simple man. He also has a good sense of humor and retained some of his michievousness, often jokes around even to the point of taunting the Haring Aswang with an altered voice through a cellphone call. Through his experiences of being tagabantay though, he is gradually learning he should be more serious of his responsibilities. Powers and Abilities As a half-aswang he has above average agility and strength. He also wields the Bakal na Krus, an iron cross that can change into a sword by default, but can transform to more kinds of weapons. Juan can also use night vision and enhanced hearing, also due to his heritage. He is also being trained by the Kapatiran in various fighting skills like Martial Arts. With the help of the Kapatiran and the Engkantada Princess Mirathea who helped him in archery and a aswang kid named Tonton who had a change of heart he unlocked the next weapon of the Bakal na Krus, the Pana ng Karunungan (Bow of Wisdom). He also has unlocked the Latigo ng Katarungan and the Sibat ng Kagitingan. Relationships Father Cito Father Cito was Juan's adoptive father during his childhood. Belen Gonzales Belen Gonzales was Juan's guardian after Father Cito's death Asiong Asiong is Juan's best friend Rosario Galang Rosario Galang is Juan's love interest. Julian Dela Cruz Julian Dela Cruz is Juan's grandfather. Julian was not aware of his grandson's existance after recently Samuel Alejandro Samuel Alejandro is juan's Father Trivia *Juan's childhood dream was to become an engineer but due to financial issues he wasn't able to pursue a college program on engineering. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aswangs Category:Tagabantay Category:Aswang Royalty Category:My Little Juan Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans